Warrior Takemikazuchi
Warrior Takemikazuchi (ぶじんたけみかずち) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the 41 Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Cocytus. Appearance Warrior Takemikazuchi is a Nephilim just like Yamaiko. Personality Warrior Takemikazuchi is a risk taker and want to enjoys the game to the fullest like a fool during his time as a clan member of the Nine's Own Goal in YGGDRASIL. Background Warrior Takemikazuchi had been with Touch Me and the other clan members since the founding of the Nine's Own Goal. Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown including Warrior Takemikazuchi in his lamentation of his fellow guildmates' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz used Warrior Takemikazuchi’s Takemikazuchi MK 8 in the battle against Shalltear. Abilities and Powers He is considered one of the strongest members of Ainz Ooal Gown. He had levels in offense-oriented classes like Kensei and so on. Much like Nishikienrai, his defense was low, but at the same time he had the highest physical damage ability in the entire guild. Active * Acalanatha: The first blow of the Bright King Combo. It has two components, the Kurikara Sword and the Fudo Kensaku. * Bright King Combo: A move that if pulled off successfully, increases the DPS. It is a move that is worthy of being called an ultimate attack, but at the same time it can only be used once a day. * Fudo Kensaku: Reduces the evasive abilities of opponents with low karma values. This decrease is directly proportional to the amount of negative karma its target has. * Kundali: The Dispenser of Heavenly Nectar, Gundari Myo-O. It releases a serpent from his hand, which suddenly expands and coils around the enemy, further locking it in place. * Kurikara Sword: A move that does more damage the lower the opponent’s karma score is. * Razor Edge * Slash-All * Trailokyavijayarāja: The Conqueror of Three Planes, Gozanze Myo-o. It runs towards the enemy with his lance. * Vajrayaksa: The Devourer of Demons, Kongo-Yasha Myo-O. It mauls the enemy with his electrically-charged vajra-sword. * Yamāntaka: After Trailokyavijayarāja, The Defeater of Death, Daiitoku Myo-o. It materializes and smite the enemy with his massive club. Main Equipment * [[God Slaying Emperor Blade|'God Slaying Emperor Blade']] * [[Takemikazuchi MK 8|'Takemikazuchi MK 8']] Relationships Cocytus Momonga He supports Momonga to become the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown and he likes the idea that Momonga suggested on conquering the unexplored dungeon in one go. Touch Me Warrior Takemikazuchi thinks that Touch Me's plans for dungeon delves aren’t really exciting. Bukubukuchagama They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi trusts her skills as a player and follow her instructions. Yamaiko They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai calls him Ken-ya. Ulbert Alain Odle They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Trivia * The guild Ainz Ooal Gown was named from the combined suggestions of Warrior Takemikazuchi and Punitto Moe. Quotes * (To his Guildmates): "Well, I’m not going to say Touch-san is wrong or that he’s cowardly, but dungeon delves that he plans aren’t really exciting. I still want to take part in this foolish expedition and flail around like an idiot. Momonga-san, you’re the best. I knew picking you as Guildmaster was the right choice." * (To his Guildmates): "This is a game. A game. A total party kill is just part of the fun. After all, Nine’s Own Goal was a clan founded by fools. Why do you think the clan was named that way? Didn’t we all do foolish things in the past? Humanoids mocked us for fools, while our fellow heteromorphic players hated us for doing unnecessary things. We only became more respectable after our numbers increased. Actually, no, do you remember how the first World-Class Item we found got snatched away? And I’ll say again, Touch Me did nothing wrong. But… but I still want to mess around like a fool again." * (To Momonga): "I came here because this was what I wanted to do. I couldn’t ask for anything more. I’ve always wanted to predict the foe’s tactics in a battle with no clear means of victory. Plus, if I’m backed up by you guys, that move of mine might." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Nephilim Category:Warriors Category:First Nine Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick